


Art: Thorki Sketch

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drawing, Fanart, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), Yaoi, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95





	Art: Thorki Sketch




End file.
